Ripple
by Zaralann
Summary: Что-то изменилось во времени, и это послало рябь, что изменила историю. А к лучшему, или к худшему? Это уже судить вам...
1. Chapter 1

**Эту идею, хотя даже не только идею, а саму концепцию, использовали частями всего пару раз, так что я решил соединить всё воедино, и посмотреть, сможет ли история написать себя.**

* * *

"Речь." – обычная речь.

'_Речь.'_ – мысли, телепатия.

"**Речь**." – названия, обозначения.

[**Речь**.] – Заклинания, приёмы.

* * *

**Глава первая: Ты ли мой Мастер?**

* * *

Нет имени сему месту, ибо это место есть всё, что было, есть и будет. Взглянув, любой увидит лес, что полон огромных старинных деревьев, чью породу невозможно определить. Корни их сплелись настолько, что можно сказать, что весь лес, это одно большое дерево. Свет рассеянно просвечивает сквозь их кроны. Они недвижимы, ибо нет ни ветра, ни зверя в этом месте. Туман стелется по земле, скрывая траву и землю. В этом месте нет звуков, ибо некому их издавать. Здесь царит лишь покой и тишина. Единственным выделяющимся здесь местом является небольшое, все около полутора метра в диаметре, озерцо, с кристально чистой и неподвижно как стекло, поверхностью.

Вдруг туман начинает подниматься прямо перед озером, обретая очертания человеческой фигуры. У фигуры нет ярко выявленных черт лица, но можно сказать, что это мужчина, судя по фигуре. Его лицо, хоть и не имеет каких-либо характерных черт, достаточно чётко сформировано, чтобы можно было разобрать его выражение.

Существо из тумана смотрит в водную гладь и хмурится. В отражении начинают мелькать изображения, слишком быстро для человеческого взгляда, но видимо для пришельца всё ясно видно. Чем больше картинок возникает, тем сильнее хмурится туманный наблюдатель. Видимо увидев достаточно, он поднимает руку и кончиком указательного пальца дважды касается водной глади. Его прикосновение создаёт лёгкую рябь, которая расходится к краям озера. Новые картинки начинают возникать. Юноша с короткими красными волосами и медово-карими глазами, юная девочка со снежно белыми волосами, что спускаются ей до пояса, и красными глазами, девушка с бледно-блондинистыми волосами, собранными в небольшой хвостик, и ярко зелёными глазами и женщина с золотыми волосам , что спускаются ей до щиколоток, и кроваво красными глазами со зрачками-щёлками, и женщина с голубыми глазами и голубыми волосами с одной стороны сплетёнными в косичку. Единственное, что было у них общего, это то, что они все улыбались, они были счастливы.

Легкая улыбка играет на эфемерных губах таинственного существа. Посмотрев на изображения ещё немного, он рассеивается обратно в туман. Снова всё спокойно и неподвижно в мире, без названия, где нет прошлого, будущего и настоящего, ибо все здесь едино.

* * *

**War of the Holy Grail**. В минувшие дни многие могли бы подумать, что это битва за Чашу Христову, но это не так. Существует много войн с похожим названием, но есть одна из них, что чуть не повергла весь мир во тьму. Речь идёт о войне в городе Фуюки.

Каждые шестьдесят лет в городе проходит битва, в которой может быть только один победитель. Семь магов призывают семь душ с **Throne of Heroes**, легенд прошлого, кому дали вновь вздохнуть воздухом мира живых. Их называют **Servants**. Последний оставшийся из них сможет получить **Grail**, который исполнит его желание.

Но в этот раз война пришла скорее, чем кто-либо мог рассчитывать. Прошло всего десять лет с предыдущей, но вот вновь **Holy ****Grail** избрал участников. Скоро вновь на поле боя сойдутся семь **Heroic** **Spirits**. Их оружие – их легенда, их воля – воля их Мастера, их цель – победить!

* * *

***Замок Эйнсбернов, Германия, 01:33***

Луна ярко освещала зал в большом особняке. Зал был пуст, за исключением двух фигур стоящих перед большой пентаграммой посреди зала. Первой фигурой была юная девушка с длинными блондинистыми волосами, завитыми в катушка-образные косы. На ней были белые ботинки, длинная синяя юбка, белые шёлковые перчатки и синий жакет на шнуровке с белой каймой. Второй фигурой был старик с седыми волосами и короткой бородой. Его тело скрывала былая роба с золотыми узорами.

"Надеюсь, вы помните уговор, _Леди_ Эделфелт?" Старик практически сплюнул слово 'Леди'.

"Конечно, Лорд Эйнсберн." Ответила девушка, явно решившая проигнорировать неуважительный тон своего собеседника. "Мы подписали договор, так что вам нет нужды волноваться." Она сделал шаг к пентаграмме. Обычный человек, увидев такой рисунок, не смог разобрать ничего, но для присутствующих это был ключ к достижению их цели. На противоположной от неё стороне мистического знака стояла небольшая тумбочка, на которой была открытая шкатулка. Из-за отсутствия хорошего освещения было сложно разглядеть содержимое, но чтобы это ни было, оно было сделано из металла. Юная особа, подойдя к раю пентаграммы, посмотрела на старика. "Приступим?"

* * *

***Особняк Тосака, г. Фуюки, 01:39***

В подвале старинного особняка, освящённого свечами, стояла юная девушка. Чёрные волосы, подвязанные чёрными бантиками в два хвостика по бокам её головы, аквамариновые глаза и стройная фигура. На ней был красный джемпер с длинными рукавами и узором в виде белого креста на солнечном сплетении, чёрная мини-юбка, чёрные колготки, что едва доходили до бёдер и коричневые ботинки. В правой руке она держала толстую книгу, а в левой медальон из драгоценного камня на цепочке.

Взгляд юной особы был прикован к пентаграмме на полу перед ней.

"Рин." Рин посмотрела в сторону лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж. Там стояла женщина с тёмно-зелёными волосами, и тёмно-зелёными глазами. На ней была надета белая блузка и светло-зелёная юбка, на ногах у неё были тапочки. "Ты уверена, что хочешь этого?" Нотки волнения и мольбы проскальзывали в её голос.

"Мама, прошу тебя, не волнуйся, я абсолютно уверена в том, что делаю." Рин смогла выдавить из себя лёгкую улыбку. Видя, что её мать хочет что-то возразить она продолжила. "Я взвесила все возможности, изучила все записи о предыдущих войнах, собрала информацию о возможных Мастерах, я более чем готова. Я обязательно одержу победу." Увидев, что её мать выдохнула и приняла ответ. Рин взяла книгу поудобнее и открыла нужную страницу. Сделав глубокий вдох она подошла к краю пентаграммы. "Пора приступать."

* * *

***Сарай, окраина г. Фуюки, 01:44***

На деревянном полу была нарисована пентаграмма. Свет луны освещал её полностью, а так же и того, кто её нарисовал. Женщина чуть старше двадцати, малиновые волосы, тёмные, почти красные глаза, стройное, атлетическое телосложение. На ней был тёмно-красный, почти коричневый, костюм, белая рубашка и красный галстук. Чёрные ботинки и чёрные кожаные перчатки. На противоположной стороне пентаграммы лежала маленькая шкатулка с золотой серёжкой.

Женщина ещё раз проверила всё взглядом и кивнула, подтверждая, что всё в порядке. Она встала на самый край пентаграммы.

"Пора приступить."

* * *

***Поместье Матоу, г. Фуюки, 01:48***

Девушка с фиолетовыми волосам, которые доставали ей до плеч, и пурпурными глазами заканчивала рисовать последний символ в пентаграмме. Как только она закончила работу, она встала и вытерла пот со лба. Она находилась в просторной комнате без какой-либо мебели. Слегка потёртые обои, облезлая краска, всё говорило о возрасте сего строения. Сама юная леди была одета в длинное платье с длинными рукавами, оно было белое с вертикальными фиолетовыми полосками. Сделав последнею проверку ритуального круга, она перевел взгляд на ошейник, что лежал на табуретке под другую сторону мистического знака. Встав перед пентаграммой, она сделала глубокий вздох, дабы успокоиться.

"Время начинать."

* * *

***Поместье Эмия, г. Фуюки, 01:53***

В сарае за домом мы можем наблюдать необычную картину. На полу начерчены _две_ пентаграммы. Перед одной стоит молодой человек с красными, но явно быстро становящимися белыми, волосам и медово-коричными глазами, которые приобрели серый оттенок. На нём была серая рубашка, чёрный галстук и чёрные брюки с ремнём. На ногах у него были чёрные ботинки. Пентаграмма перед ним слегка отличалась от других, но вот сказать чем было сложно. Как и в остальных случаях на противоположной от него стороне лежала шкатулка, в которой было что-то сильно напоминающее змеиную кожу.

У второй пентаграммы стояла девочка, которая не могла быть по виду старше двенадцати. У неё были белые волосы, которые доставали немного ниже лопаток, и красные глаза. Она была одета в фиолетовую блузки с розовым бантом на шее, белую юбку и фиолетовые сапожки. Напротив её пентаграммы лежали золотые ножны с голубым узором и рунами прямо по центру.

Сам сарай был усеян книгами, картами, оружием, в которое входили мечи, пистолеты, автоматы, ножи, гранаты и всякое прочее вооружение. На стене весело несколько бронежилетов. Единственные стол был забит книгами и рулонами чертежей.

Юноша посмотрел на девочку.

"Ты готова, **Imōto-****chan**?" Девочка посмотрела на него в ответ с серьёзным взглядом.

"Готова, **Nii-chan**."

"Тогда приступаем."

Они встали на краю своих кругов и начали проговаривать слова, что были наполнены силой.

* * *

***Поместье Матоу, г. Фуюки, 01:****5****4***

[**Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled**.  
…**I ****announce****.**]

Раздавался голос Матоу Сакуры.

* * *

***Поместье Эмия, г. Фуюки, 01:55***

[**Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg**.]

Раздавался голос Эмии Широу.

* * *

*******Сарай****, ****окраина****г****. ****Фуюки****, 01:5****6*******

[**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate**.]

Раздавался голос Базетт Фраги Мак'Ремитз. Ритуальный круг начал светиться.

* * *

*******Поместье ****Эмия****, ****г****. ****Фуюки****, 01:57***

[**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead**.]

Раздавался голос Илльясвель вон Эйнсберн.

* * *

***Замок Эйнсбернов, Германия, 01:58***

[**Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos.  
Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains**.]

Раздавался голос Лувиагелиты Эделфелт.

* * *

***Особняк Тосака, г. Фуюки, 01:59***

[**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence**,]

Раздавался голос Рин Тосаки.

* * *

***02:00***

[**O keeper of the balance…**!]

Единовременно провозгласило шесть магов. Шесть Ритуальных кругов призыва вспыхнули ярким светом, и шесть легенд вернулись в наш мир.

* * *

***Поместье Эмия, г. Фуюки, 02:01***

Два женских голоса провозгласили одновременно.

"Ответь, ты ли мой Мастер?"

* * *

**Так, этот рассказ я уже продумал, прописал, и теперь собираю как пазл. Печеньку тому, кто угадает, из какой книги я взял идею с лесом и озером! Предложения? Пожелания? Всё в отзывы и я отвечу!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Я не буду указывать даты, только количество дней прошедших с момента, на котором закончилась предыдущая глава.**

"Речь." – обычная речь.

'_Речь.'_ – мысли, телепатия.

"**Речь**." – названия, обозначения.

[**Речь**.] – Заклинания, приёмы.

* * *

**Глава вторая: Под лунным светом.**

* * *

***Спустя два дня.***

* * *

***Городская церковь, Г. Фуюки, 4:33***

Церковь днём являлась местом для тех, кто верил и хотел покаяться, найти ответы на свои вопросы и тому подобное. Ночью же это место являло собой мрачное строение, пустое и безжизненное. Всего лишь смена времени суток меняла теплоту и приветливость на холод и одиночество. В Фуюки Церковь служила ещё одной цели. Мастер, что потерял возможность сражаться, мог искать прибежище в церкви, так как Церковь предоставляла наблюдателя для **Holy** **Grail** **Wars**, будучи незаинтересованной, а посему нейтральной стороной.

У дверей церкви стояла одинокая фигура. Молодая девушка со светло серыми волосами и золотыми глазами смотрела в небо, видимо находясь в глубоких раздумьях. На ней была стандартная роба монашки, а на ногах виднелись черные ботинки на шнуровке.

"Тебе придётся постараться, чтобы подкрасться ко мне." Её голос был мелодичным и слегка отстранённым.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, но вдруг раздался смешок.

"Ничто не ускользнёт от тебя, верно, Карен?" Из-за угла дома выступил Широу Эмия. Он всё ещё был одет в серую рубашку, чёрные брюки, черные ботинки и черны галстук, но к его гардеробу добавилось чёрное пальто. "Я полагаю, ты можешь пролить свет на то, что сейчас происходит в городе?"

"Оу? И откуда же мне, простой монашке, это знать?" Хоть её лицо и выражало недоумение, её глаза сверкали огоньками задора, и поддёргивающиеся вверх краешки гуд рассказывали совсем другую историю.

"Исповеди?" В ответ она только фыркнула, и улыбка расцвела на её губах.

"Неужели так сложно хоть раз подыграть даме?" В ответ она получила лишь ухмылку. "Ладно, если уж ты так хочешь знать." Вдруг её лицо приняло серьёзное выражение. "Многое мне узнать не удалось, и я попрошу твоё… _сопровождение_ не прятаться, нас здесь никто не услышит и не увидит, я позаботилась об этом." Прошло мгновение и по правую руку от Широу из золотых частиц материализовалась фигура. Это была девушка немного ниже, чем Широу ростом. У неё были длинные золотые волосы и элегантные черты лица, рубиново-красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками-щёлками. Она была одеты в белые летние туфли, длинные чёрные обтягивающие шорты и белое короткое летнее платье с глубоким вырезом, дабы показать весьма _развитую _грудь, и двумя стильными бантиками по бокам на уровне пояса. Рукава заканчивали чуть выше локтя. На шее у неё красовалось золотое ожерелье, сделанное из овальных бусин. "Рада приветствовать вас, **Eiyū-ō**." Карен слегка поклонилась.

Ухмылка появилась на губах золотоволосой женщины.

"Полагаю, это ты помогла Широу достать Реликвию, дабы он смог призвать меня?" Это было более утверждение, чем вопрос.

"Да, и я полагаю, что он объяснил, _почему_ нам потребуется твоя помощь?" **Servant** мгновенно нахмурилась.

"Да, и я согласилась помочь." Улыба снова появилась на её лице. "Я прожила богатую и насыщенную жизнь, и у меня нет сожалений, и поэтому у меня не желания, которое я могла бы загадать. И моя честь не позволит мне просто проигнорировать проблему. При жизни я всегда работала на благо моего народа, приносила в моё королевство величайшие сокровища, и умерла, ни о чём не жалея. Отказаться помочь, значило бы пойти против того, во что я верю, того, что дало мне право занять свое место как **Heroic** **Spirit**!" В глазах легенды прошлого горел огонь. Карен в ответ улыбнулась.

"Рада это слышать." Карен вытянула из-за пазухи небольшую книжку в кожаном переплёте и открыла её. "Я смогла найти информацию о приезжих." Она перелистну страницу. "Базетт Фрага Мак'Ремитз призвала **Lancer**'а, чьё имя я выяснить не смогла, как и увидеть его оружие." Она отдала Широу две фотокарточки, и снова перелистнула страницу. "Матоу Шинджи призвал **Rider**'а. Личность тоже установить не удалось, но факт в том, что он фальшивый Мастер." На поднятую бровь Широу она ответила. "Я заметила у него **Book** **of** **False** **Attendant**, похоже, Зоукен играет грязно. Зная, что старый таракан не стал бы напрягаться, я смею предположить, что истинным Мастером является Матоу Сакура." Ещё три фотографии и следующая страница. "**Assassin** ещё не призван." Следующая страница. "Лувиагелита Эделфелт, нанятая Эйнсбернами, призвала **Berserker**'а, тут уже легче, он идентифицирован как **Mizūmi** **no** **kishi**, Ланцелот. Та информация, что ты мне предоставил по событиям десять лет назад помогла." Ещё две фотографии и следующая страница. "А вот это уже интересный поворот. Тосака Рин призвала **Avenger**'а… И это _точно_ не **Angra** **Mainyu**." Глаза её собеседников расширились. "Он не имел при себе оружия, и Тосака явно не знала его личности, как бы хорошо она это не скрывала." Ещё две фотографии и Карен убрала книжку. "Это пока что всё. Учитывая, что ты призвал **Archer**'а, а Иллья **Saber**, всего призвано семь."

"Спасибо за информацию." Широу был в глубоких раздумьях. "Меня беспокоит этот **Avenger**, этот класс был специально создан для **Kurayami** **no** **Perusha-go-shin**, но судя по фотографии это не он."

Широу пристально смотрел на фотокарточку. На ней был изображён загорелый мужчина с серыми глазами и белыми волосами.

* * *

***Окраина центрального парка, Г. Фуюки, 5:15***

На перекрёстке рядом с парком раздавался звон оружия. Свет полной луны давал возможность ясно видеть поле боя, чего нельзя было сказать о сражающихся. Два смазанных силуэта мелькали на улице, но когда они останавливались, можно было разглядеть их черты. Оба были мужчины.

Один имел синие волосы, доходящие ему до лопаток и собранные в хвостик, красные глаза и почти животную улыбку. Одет он был в синий облегающих комбинезон, покрывающий всё тело, кроме кистей рук и головы. На плечах у него была пластинчатые доспехи, а на ногах ботинки со стальными носами. В руках у него было кроваво-красное копьё с обоюдоострым лезвием и зазубринами у основания, древко же было украшено вено подобным узором.

Его противником был мужчина с белыми волосами, загорелой кожей и серыми глазами. Одет он был в чёрные штаны с большим количеством застёжек, чёрный облегающий кожаный жилет и то, что когда-то можно было назвать красным пальто, вот только от него осталась лишь нижняя часть от пояса ниже и рукава. В руках у него были две Китайские сабли. Одна белая, другая чёрная исписанная красными шестиугольниками. Согнутая рукоять была в кожаной обмотке, а у начала самого клика был знак **Yin** и **Y****ang**.

Для обычного человека это сражение бы выглядело как две смазанные фигуры, одна синяя, одна красная, метаются по улице и на месте, где они встречаются, разлетается сноп искр, сопровождаемый звоном оружия. Для тренированного воина же это была битва высочайшего уровня. Каждый взмах меча, каждый разящий удар копья, всё сливалось в смертельный танец. Каждый из соперников сражался с намереньем убить своего противника. Их скорость, их сила превосходили все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы. Они были не люди, они были **Servants**.

"А ты не плох, для неизвестного класса." Усмехнулся тот, что в синем, парируя удал белого меча. "Превосходные навыки!" Красное копьё сверкнуло и чуть не пронзило правое плечо противника, но было заблокировано тем же белым мечом. "Но твоим мечам не хватает…" Блок, парирование, атака, атака, уклонение. "…гордости!"

"У меня её нет вообще!" Ответил его соперник, отпрыгнув назад, тем самым уклонившись от удара копья, который наверняка бы пронзил его живот.

"Сначала лук, теперь мечи…" Копейщик уклонился и, подпрыгнув, атаковал сверху. "…, что ты за **Servant** такой, **Avenger**?"

"Ну, можно ска…" Но договорить он не успел.

Оба **Servants** вдруг быстро отпрыгнули назад, иначе их бы зацепило взрывом. Когда пыль развеялась, они увидели, что из небольшого кратера торчал меч с чёрной рукояткой, золотой гардой и обоюдоострым лезвием.

"Я вижу, что веселье уже началось." Раздался мелодичный женский голос.

Оба слуги обернулись и увидели фигуру, стоящую на ближайшем столбе. Это была женщина, полностью облачённая золотые доспехи с голубым узором. Те места, что небыли покрыты бронёй были зарыты чёрной обтягивающей тканью. Сзади у неё виднелся красный плащ, но он начинался под бронёй от пояса. Её золотые волосы спускались до колен, а короткие пряди спереди прикрывали лоб. Её красные глаза со зрачками щёлками смотрели на них с неприкрытым весельем.

"Позвольте представиться, я **Archer**." У неё за спиной начали появляться золотые круги, похожие на рябь на воде. Кругов становилось всё больше. Из каждого нового круга появлялось оружие: мечи, палаши, катаны, ятаганы, копья, топоры, косы, всё, что только можно было представить. "И я буду вашим противником сегодня."

На улицу пролился золотой дождь из клинков.

* * *

***В переулке на окраине центрального парка, г. Фуюки, 5:20***

Рин Тосака прокляла своё невезение в который раз за этот вечер. Сперва она призвала **Avenger**'а, неизвестный **Class**, который не был нигде записан. Потом выясняется, что тот, кого она призвала, не помнит своего имени или жизни, но, к счастью, сохранил свои боевые навыки. Ситуация ещё _не_ была потеряна. Она даже смогла выдержать и не наорать на наблюдателя, Карен Гортензию. Серьёзно, от этой монашки у Рин по спине мурашки бегали, а её взгляд… Бррр… Но теперь её неудачливость достигла апогея! Её **Servant** сейчас сражался против **Lancer**'а, а она сама сражалась против его Мастера. Рин понимала, что она не самая сильная, но свой уровень она оценивала как средний, но эта женщина с малиновыми волосами и в темно красном, почти коричневом, костюме отбивала её заклинания _голыми руками_! Рин уже потратила несколько весьма ценных и хорошо заряженных камней, половину своих запасов энергии и получила как минимум сломанное ребро или два… Поправка, три сломанных ребра. А её противник даже не вспотел! Рин могла разглядеть несколько рун выгравированных на краях подошв ботинок вражеского Мастера, но это никак не приближало её к победе. Ну, по крайней мере, она теперь знала, что это не её противник отбивает заклинания _голыми руками_, а просто её одежда начинена рунами до такой степени, что рыцарская броня покажется бумажной по сравнению с этим монстром! Если бы толь…

Тут её соперник резко рванул в сторону, чтобы увернуться от чего-то, что чуть не пронзило её в спину. Рин смогла уклониться тоже, но всё-таки получила небольшую царапину на руке. Откатившись в сторону и вскочив на ноги, она смогла разглядеть, что же чуть не проделал в ней дыру…

Глаза Рин расширились…

**Black ****Key**! Оружие агентов Церкви! Она повернулась в ту сторону, откуда прилетело оружие. Хоть улица и была освещена лишь несколькими фонарями, свет луны позволил разглядеть фигуру. Сердце Рин остановилось на мгновение. Её соперник тоже смотрел на новую угрозу.

"Рин Тосака, Мастер **Avenger**'а." Рин не могла поверить своим глазам. "Базетт Фрага Мак'Ремитз, Мастер **Lancer**'а." Рин не могла поверить своим ушам.

"Ты знаешь моё имя, назови себя!" Базетт процедила сквозь зубы, встав в оборонительную позицию.

Сердце Рин не могло принять реальность.

"Эмия Широу, Мастер **Archer**'а." Этот, одетый в пальто, с пустыми глазами и лицом, не выражающим никаких эмоций, человек и есть тот милый добродушный одноклассник из её школы, что всегда был добр ко всем и хотел всем помочь? Невозможно! Это и есть тот человек, в которого так сильно влюблена Сакура? Не может этого быть! Это и есть тот юноша, что тронул её сердце, которого она в тайне любила? Слеза потекла по щеке Рин.

И тут Широу рванул вперёд.

* * *

***Крыша высшей школы, г. Фуюки, 5:22***

Матоу Шинджи был счастлив. Наконец-то пришёл и его час засиять! Никто больше не посмеет над ним издеваться, никто больше не сможет сказать, что он никудышный, только потому, что у него не потенциала к магии. Да, его род утратил способность, а он сам имел меньше **Prana** во всём своём теле, чем обычный **magus** в волосе. Но всё скоро изменится! О да, изменится! Все его одноклассники скоро станут пищей для его **Servant**'а, делая **Rider**'а сильнейшей в этом конфликте! Он потом покажет этой суке, Тосаке, кто тут хозяин, он заставит её ползать на коленях и просить о пощаде. Он смо…

Его безумный внутренний монолог был прерван тем, что его подчинённая врезалась в стену у него за спиной. Шинджи резко повернулся в ту сторону, откуда прилетела его **Servant**. Его мозг перестал функционировать.

На крыше, всего в нескольких метрах от него стояло две фигуры.

Первая это была девочка с белыми волосами и красными глазами. На ней было надето былое пальто и белые сапожки, на голове у неё была чёрная беретка. На вид ей было лет восемь. Но она не была причиной, почему кровь Шинджи застыла в его жилах, о нет, это была вторая фигура.

Голубое платье, серебряный бронированный нагрудник, перчатки, сапоги и набедренники. Бледно блондинистые волосы и холодные как сталь зелёные глаза. Если приглядеться, то можно было заметить, что её левая рука держала что-то, чего нельзя было увидеть простым невооружённым глазом.

"Матоу Шинджи, какая удача, что мы нашли тебя здесь." Голос девочки прозвенел в тишине ночи. "Боюсь, что нам придётся нарушить твои планы по геноциду твоих одноклассников." Её улыбка стала весьма устрашающей, не смотря на всю ту же невинность в выражении её лица. "**Saber**, разберись с его **Servant**'ом, я лично займусь этим… _мусором_."

"Будет исполнено."

Шинджи мог только смотреть, как его будущее рушится в свете полной луны.

* * *

**Это вторая глава. Мнения? Предложения? Пожелания? Всё в отзовы! И ещё никто не получит метафорическую печенюшку за отгадку названия источника из когрого была взята сцена в лесу в первой главе.  
**


End file.
